


Angelic Temptation

by witchy_teacup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Brief mention/use of toys, Canon Compliant, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gentle Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just maybe., Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe. - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smug Aziraphale, Smut, So much smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Was that a praise kink?, impatient aziraphale, mention of safewords, really just 4000+ words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Post-Armagedohnevermind, Aziraphale is ready to take his and Crowley's relationship to the next level, but Crowley doesn't seem to realize it.Until one night, Aziraphale gets impatient enough to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 300
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Angelic Temptation

It was three weeks since the world was supposed to have ended, and a certain angel and demon had just finished having dinner at Aziraphale’s favorite sushi restaurant. Aziraphale had insisted that the clear balmy night was too perfect to drive the short distance between the shop and the restaurant, so they were walking back to the bookshop after their meal. Aziraphale was chatting cheerily as Crowley idly played a mobile game as they walked.

Crowley’s long-legged sinuous gate faltered under a streetlight as something the angel had said penetrated his carefully constructed indifferent facade.

Aziraphale smirked as Crowley fumbled his mobile narrowly saving it from a disastrous meeting with the pavement. The angel quickly muted his smirk into his usual smug little smile before the demon could see. Just in time too, because in the next instant, Crowley was staring at him over the top of his dark glasses, which had slid down his nose a bit.

Crowley sputtered, “W-what did you sssay?!?”

Aziraphale tilted his head and asked sweetly, “Why, my dear, whatever is the matter? I simply asked if you would fancy a bit of wine at mine this evening.”

“Ngk—no! That’s not what you said,” Crowley insisted, holding up a long, slender finger to halt the angel’s protests. “That’s not how you said it!”

Aziraphale put on his best innocent smile and beamed up at Crowley’s wide-eyed stare. “I believe I merely borrowed a turn of phrase from our meeting back in Rome. What was it? Oh yes; I said, ‘You must let me tempt you back to mine’.”

Crowley cut him off. “That’s it! ‘Tempt’ me—you can’t do that!”

“Do what?” came the sweet reply.

“Tempt—you’re an angel, Angel! N-not supposed to, to—” he cut himself off, nearly biting his tongue as Aziraphale was suddenly mere inches away, plump fingers of one hand lightly skimming over the demon’s chest.

“Do I?” Aziraphale asked huskily, blue eyes dark and intense on the demon’s serpentine eyes.

“D-do, do you what?” Crowley sputtered, pupils dilating.

“Do I tempt you, dearest?” Aziraphale asked, toying with the tassels on the ends of Crowley’s scarf. 

Crowley choked on his words, meaningless syllables bitten off in a string of nonsense. 

Aziraphale let him see his full smirk as he leaned closer. “Use your words, Anthony.”

Crowley’s gaze was full-blown serpent now, yellow from edge to edge. He faltered a few times, mouth opening and closing, cutting off his words, before he finally manged to say, “G—Sa—Somebody’s sake, Angel, y-yes, you tempt me—bless it all, you tempt me!”

“Good,” Aziraphale purred, yanking Crowley down to his level by his scarf. He crushed their lips together in a fiery kiss, relishing the way Crowley seemed to melt into it.

Crowley moaned into the kiss as Aziraphale’s free hand buried itself in his hair, tugging gently to change the angle of the kiss.

Finally, Aziraphale drew back and grinned up at him. “Oh, my darling demon,” he breathed. 

“A-Angel?” Crowley croaked, chest heaving.

“Yes, dearest?”

“Pinch me?”

Mischief sparked in Aziraphale’s eyes as he released the horrible scarf thing and reached around Crowley to pinch his arse.

Crowley yelped and jumped. “A-Angel!”

“What, dearest?”

“Y-you, you, you—”

“Yes, dear?”

“You pinched,” Crowley squeaked, “my arse!”

“Well,” Aziraphale said resting his hand on the bony jut of Crowley’s hip, “in all fairness, you didn’t specify where you wanted me to pinch you.” He tugged Crowley’s head down to whisper lowly into his ear, “And it is particularly tempting feature—especially considering the way you walk.” He nipped lightly at Crowley’s earlobe then purred, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on you?”

Crowley choked on air, his hands automatically grabbing Aziraphale’s plush waist to steady himself. He groaned as his fingers dug in, confirming his centuries-long-held theory that the angel was, in fact, as soft as he looked.

Aziraphale smiled, closing the distance between them, pulling Crowley’s mouth to his again, not caring one bit that they were entwined like teenagers under a streetlight in Soho.

When Aziraphale finally released Crowley’s mouth, he drew a ragged breath and said huskily, “Bookshop. Now.”

Crowley’s fingers snapped without consulting his brain in response to Aziraphale’s tone, transporting them to the comfortable warmth of the bookshop. He glanced up, surprised at the change in surroundings, as Aziraphale took his hand with a pleased hum. 

“Good boy,” Aziraphale said as he started to pull the pliant demon towards the winding spiral stairs.

“Ngk,” Crowley choked out as his gaze snapped back to Aziraphale at the praise.

Aziraphale led him through a door set in between two over-packed bookcases on the second floor. Crowley wasn’t sure he had ever noticed this door before, but all coherent thoughts fled his head as Aziraphale pulled him down a short hallway and through another door into his bedroom. 

Aziraphale released Crowley’s hand and turned to face him. His fingers began making short work of the buttons on his waistcoat as he said, “Be a dear and shut the door.”

Crowley’s glasses slipped further down his nose as he realized what Aziraphale was doing. He watched those plump fingers deftly dancing down the angel’s middle, spellbound.

Aziraphale made an impatient sound, left his waistcoat hanging open, and snapped his fingers. Crowley jumped as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Aziraphale tutted and hooked a finger on Crowley’s scarf, drawing him to the plush bed. He took Crowley by the shoulders and guided him down onto the edge of the bed. He placed two fingers under Crowley’s chin and tilted his head up so he could kiss him. “Look at you, so severe in black against my bed’s linens,” he murmured, raking his other hand through Crowley’s hair. “I’ve imagined you here hundreds of time, my dear.”

Crowley shivered at that. Aziraphale pulled back and said, concern sparking in his eyes, “Dearest, you do want this, don’t you? If you don’t, if I’m going too fast, just say so.” He cupped Crowley’s face and brushed his lips across his forehead gently. “Not having to worry about anyone watching us, has made me rather impatient these past few weeks,” he added with a wry smile, “but I can be patient a little while longer if you need.”

Crowley reached up and wrapped trembling fingers around Aziraphale’s wrists as he tried to find his voice.

“I—please don’t stop,” he whispered. “Please, angel. I—I want this. Want you.”

A pleased smile spread across Aziraphale’s face at the quiet confession. He kissed him again, slower, savoring his surrender.

When he drew back, they were both breathless and smiling. Aziraphale stepped back and shrugged out of his waistcoat. He folded it and set it neatly on the faded armchair in the corner. He tugged on his bow tie, slipping it free of his collar and said as he folded it, “Sunglasses, dear. Off.”

Crowley shivered again at the commanding tone in the angel’s voice. He obeyed, folding the glasses and tossing them in the direction of the book-covered bedside table. He watched as Aziraphale unbuttoned one cuff and neatly folded it up to his elbow. He swallowed as the lightly freckled skin underneath was revealed. 

Aziraphale allowed himself a small smirk as those yellow eyes tracked his every move. When he had rolled up both sleeves to the elbow, he reached up and flicked the top three buttons of his shirt open. 

Satisfied for now, Aziraphale stepped up, gently nudging the demon’s knees apart, so that he stood, knees flush to the bed. He ran his hands through the shoulder-length coppery curls, saying, “I always wondered if your hair was as soft as it looked. You’ve no idea how many times I’ve wanted to do this, my dear.”

Crowley melted into the touch and made a sound that Aziraphale was sure was a purr. He gathered the curls into one handful and pulled, gentle yet insistent, tilting the demon’s head back, and kissed him again. Crowley moaned low in his throat as Aziraphale plundered his mouth.

Aziraphale released him to help him out of his jacket, which joined Aziraphale’s abandoned clothes on the chair with a thought. He trailed his fingers over the thin material of Crowley’s shirt, reveling in how Crowley shivered at the sensation. He pulled the silver scarf off over Crowley’s head and tossed it carelessly over one shoulder. “I never cared for that scarf,” he said lightly. “But of course, you know that. I know you only wear it because it irks me so.”

Crowley blushed. “Am I so transparent?” he mumbled shyly.

“Only to me, darling,” the angel said fondly. “After all, I have spent over 6000 years captivated by your lovely face...and body.”

He tugged Crowley’s shirt out of his waistband and pulled it off. “So lovely,” he murmured, reverently trailing his hands along the newly revealed skin.

Crowley trembled as Aziraphale knelt between his knees, in a sacrilegious mockery of prayer, and gently divested him of his shoes and socks. Aziraphale smirked and skimmed his hands up Crowley’s long legs to his knees and said, “I’ve imagined seeing you like this, from my knees, Crowley. Have you ever thought of it? All the things I could do to you from here...”

Crowley bit his lip against a moan and Aziraphale chuckled. “It’s a good thing we have the rest of eternity together, my dear demon,” he said, bringing his hands to Crowley’s belt, “because I intend to show you how I’ve longed for you all these millennia.”

Crowley stood at Aziraphale’s bidding to help get him out of his jeans. “H-how do you want me?” he asked as he stood there, finally stripped bare before the angel.

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow. “Eager to please me, dearest?” he quipped.

Crowley keened and collapsed back onto the edge of the bed as his knees gave out. He nodded jerkily, starkly aware of his very evident arousal.

Aziraphale chuckled and said, “Hmm, what shall I do with such a pliant eager serpent?” He skimmed his palms up Crowley’s legs and hummed low in his throat. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale seemed to consider the possibilities. He swallowed as Aziraphale’s dark gaze snapped to his, his decision evidently made.

“On your back. Reclining on the pillows against the headboard,” he said firmly. He rose to his feet and slipped off his shoes.

Under different circumstances, Crowley might have teased the angel for his tartan socks, but he didn’t even notice when Aziraphale said in the same authoritative tone when he hadn’t moved, “Now, dear.”

Crowley scrambled up into the veritable mountain of plush pillows the angel had piled against the headboard. He bit back a small moan as Aziraphale surveyed his sprawled form and mused approvingly, “So very eager.”

Aziraphale climbed onto the bed and said, “Spread your legs, my dear.” He settled himself in between Crowley’s legs and casually pinned the demon to the bed with angelic strength, a hand on each bony hip. “Let’s see. You need a word to use if you need me to stop...” he mused as Crowley tried to squirm under him in anticipation. 

“Apple?” Crowley suggested, desperation giving his voice an edge when it became apparent that the angel was going to keep him waiting until a safe word was agreed upon.

Aziraphale chuckled and said, “Very well, my dearest. Apple it is.”

Crowley almost sobbed when Aziraphale leaned down and kissed the tip of his aching cock. Aziraphale waited a beat, giving Crowley the opportunity to use his word, before taking the tip into his mouth. 

Crowley’s hips tried to buck up into the velvet heat of the angel’s mouth, but Aziraphale’s unearthly strength held him secure as he slowly lowered himself to take all of him in.

Aziraphale hummed around his mouthful as he felt Crowley’s long fingers scrabbling for purchase in his short curls. He pulled off gently and said huskily, “Dearest, let me do this for you. I wasn’t planning on using bondage our first time together, but I will if that is what it will take for you to let me lavish you.”

Crowley bit off a laugh and fairly moaned, “You won’t get the chance if you keep talking like that, Angel.”

“Then,” Aziraphale said simply, “you should lay back and let me have my way with you, dearest.”

Crowley nodded jerkily and took two fistfuls of the blanket to anchor himself.

“Good boy,” Aziraphale hummed as he returned to his task. He took his time, learning what elicited which sounds from his demon, slowly undoing him by inches with his mouth and tongue. 

When Crowley was sure he was about to discorporate, he gasped out, “Angel!”

Aziraphale pulled off and gave his trembling demon a dark-eyed look. “Yes dearest?” he asked, pulling a handkerchief from thin air and dabbing at his mouth primly.

Crowley gave a breathless laugh at the contrast between Aziraphale’s prim behavior and the lust plain on his face. “Fuck me,” he groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows again.

“Is that a request, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, moving to hover over his prone demon. He recaptured Crowley’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Once Aziraphale pulled back and Crowley could draw a shaky breath, he said, “Yes, Angel. Please fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

Aziraphale leaned over Crowley to reach into the bedside table’s drawer and grab a bottle of lube. He slicked the fingers of one hand after resettling himself between Crowley’s legs.

Free of his angelic restraints, Crowley squirmed as Aziraphale drizzled miraculously warm lube over his entrance. He redoubled his grip on the blanket as one of the angel’s fingers began circling his entrance deliberately. He held himself as still as he could as Aziraphale finally breached him. He sighed as Aziraphale started to move that finger slowly, curling and circling shallowly. “Oh, Angel,” he breathed.

Aziraphale hummed happily as he watched Crowley relax. He took it slowly, preparing him for the next finger, determined to make this good for him. 

Crowley floated on wave after wave of blissful pleasure as he finally felt Aziraphale inside him. He lost all sense of time and direction. There was only pleasure and the angel. “Sssso good,” he slurred at one point.

“Yes you are, my darling,” Aziraphale agreed as he added a third finger. It slipped in easily. Crowley sighed and shifted his hips to welcome it.

Aziraphale placed a kiss on both of Crowley’s hips, fingers steady in their gentle rhythm, as he unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his straining cock finally. He slicked himself and shifted to line himself up with Crowley’s entrance. 

Crowley surfaced as Aziraphale’s fingers slipped out of him. He blinked up at him as the absence was replaced with the promise of something more as Aziraphale’s cock brushed at his entrance. 

“Ready, my love?” Aziraphale asked, cupping Crowley’s bony hips gently.

Crowley nodded once, too blissed out to speak. He moaned as Aziraphale began pressing inside. The hot slick slide of flesh went on for an eternity. Aziraphale groaned as he finally seated himself fully inside of Crowley. They stayed like that, fully joined, eyes closed, heads thrown back, as they basked in the sensation of finally becoming one.

Crowley smiled and rasped, “Perfect, you’re perfect, Angel...”

Aziraphale grinned and gasped, “I was going to say the same thing about you, my dear.”

They shared a breathless laugh, then, slowly, Aziraphale began to move. Crowley keened and grasped at Aziraphale’s hands as the sensations washed over him. Aziraphale entwined their fingers as he found a pace that suited them both. 

Crowley wrapped his long legs around Aziraphale’s hips, changing the angle slightly. He gasped as Aziraphale’s cock found his prostate on the next slow thrust.

Aziraphale’s frame shook as he held himself in check. He longed to lose himself in their joining, to pound into him recklessly, to chase his pleasure with wild abandon, but he was determined to make their first time good for the demon. After all, it was his fault that it had taken them 6000 years to get to this point. Crowley had been patient with him for so long. He could be patient for Crowley now.

Crowley moaned as he felt his orgasm building low in his belly. “Angel,” he gasped, “oh, Angel, I’m close...”

Aziraphale bit off a low growl and said gently, “Good, you’re being so good for me, darling. Come for me, love.”

Crowley moaned again at his words, and his grip on Aziraphale’s hands tightened as he let himself fall into the building sensation. Aziraphale’s pace didn’t falter until Crowley’s fully yellow eyes snapped open to meet his as he started to come. His hips stuttered as the sight of Crowley’s complete surrender to pleasure of his making threw him over the edge as well. He buried himself deep inside of Crowley and cried out as his own climax took him.

Crowley drifted in the afterglow as Aziraphale caught his breath. After a few moments, he pulled out, slowly, groaning quietly at the small sounds of pleasure Crowley made at the sensation. He cleaned them both and restored his trousers to their normal state with a loose flick of his wrist. He moved to lay next to Crowley and wrapped his arms around him as he settled into the pillows. 

Crowley curled into the embrace and sighed happily as Aziraphale settled against him.

“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, brushing a kiss over his shoulder.

Crowley’s eyes shot open. He twisted in Aziraphale’s arms, so he could look him in the face. “What?” he squeaked as he took in the love openly written on his angel’s face.

Aziraphale chuckled, and said, “After all of that, that’s what it took to surprise you?” He shifted to rest his chin in one hand as the suddenly tense demon scrambled to sit up. “I love you, you silly serpent. I have been in love with you for far longer than I previously wanted to admit.”

Crowley sputtered, eyes wide, “L-love? But, but, but I’m—“

“A terrific temptation? Perfect for me in every way?” Aziraphale asked, interrupting the deluge of self-recriminations he knew was coming. “Crowley, I am done denying what you are to me. If you can possibly forgive me for the cruel way I’ve treated you, pushing you away, denying our friendship, dancing around how much you’ve come to mean to me, I will pledge myself to you for the rest of eternity. Now that we are free from Heaven and Hell, I simply refuse to waste any more time.” 

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale as he made these declarations while reclining casually in his rumpled bed, as undressed as he had seen him in centuries. His mouth opened and closed as he tried and failed to speak.

Aziraphale reached out and cupped Crowley’s cheek. “Dearest, I don’t need to hear the words from you. I spent centuries trying to convince myself that the love I sensed from you wasn’t for me, but I know the truth. You’ve loved me for so long that I’m ashamed to say that I only realized in 1941 at that church that I was hopelessly in love with you.”

“T-the church?” Crowley echoed, finally finding his voice.

“Yes,” Aziraphale sighed and sat up, crossing his legs at the ankle, “you saved me from my own foolishness, then saved my books in one breath and offered me a lift in the next like it wasn’t a big deal, and it hit me like a runaway train. I was in love with you. Irrevocably. I was terrified. I couldn’t risk losing you, so I had to keep denying our feelings. If Heaven found out, I would have fallen yes, but you, they would have destroyed you. That’s why it took me two more decades to decide to trust you with the holy water and hope you had a plan.”

Crowley reached out hesitantly and took Aziraphale’s hand away from where it was twisting his pinky ring. “Angel...”

“Yes my dear?” he asked, blue eyes clouded with regrets.

“Angel...I-I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you...”

“Anthony J. Crowley,” Aziraphale snapped, his principality voice bleeding through.

Crowley’s cowed gaze snapped up to his. “Y-yes, Angel?”

“It is I who does not deserve you,” he said firmly. “You have always been there for me even when all I did to repay it was push you away. If it takes another 6000 years to convince you that you are deserving of love and devotion, then I shall spend it doing just that, and it shan’t be a moment wasted.”

Crowley moved to kneel in front of Aziraphale and took both his hands in his. He took a deep shuddering breath and said haltingly, “Angel, Aziraphale...I-I love you. I don’t know how I managed to get here, but I swear I will spend the rest of our existences trying to become deserving of your love.”

Crowley squeaked as Aziraphale suddenly pulled him into his lap. He snaked his arms around Aziraphale’s neck as one of the angel’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and the other hand settled on his hip. 

Crowley shyly leaned in and brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s smiling mouth. Aziraphale hummed approvingly and, emboldened, Crowley kissed him again with more confidence.

Aziraphale leaned back, pulling Crowley down on top of him as they fell into the mound of pillows. He groaned as Crowley ground his hips against his.

Crowley tugged at Aziraphale’s shirt, fighting the buttons as his tongue delved into the angel’s mouth eagerly. Once he had the shirt unbuttoned, he pulled back to see his handiwork. He moaned at the sight of Aziraphale’s soft form laid out beneath him. He leaned down to fuse his mouth to Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale’s hands flew to Crowley’s hips as Crowley licked and sucked and nipped the sensitive skin at the base of his throat. He was only vaguely aware of the litany of small sounds he was making, but each sound reverberated through Crowley, urging him on.

Crowley pulled back and kissed the mark already darkening on the angel’s neck before kissing and licking a trail down his chest to capture one of his nipples with his mouth. Aziraphale arched at the sensation, one hand flying up to tangle in Crowley’s curls. He moaned and ground his hips up into Crowley.

Crowley groaned and snapped his fingers impatiently, ridding the angel of the rest of his clothes. Aziraphale tutted and Crowley rolled his eyes. “I sent them to the chair with the rest of our clothes, Angel,” he said petulantly.

“I’ve had those clothes for over a century, Crowley,” Aziraphale said just as petulantly.

Crowley ran his hands down Aziraphale’s chest and rolled his hips against him, making their cocks rub together. “Well I want to have you now,” he whined as Aziraphale groaned.

“I suppose,” Aziraphale said, breathlessly, “that’s alright, then.”

“Thank Someone,” Crowley muttered as he snapped his fingers readying himself. He took Aziraphale’s cock in hand and guided him inside.

“Impatient serpent,” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley took all of him.

Crowley growled as he pulled nearly all the way off to slam his hips back down. “Need you,” he groaned.

“Then allow me to give myself to you, dearest,” Aziraphale said, gripping Crowley’s slim hips. He lifted him with angelic strength and pulled him back down. Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hands on his hips for balance as the angel thrust up to meet him again and again.

“More,” Crowley gasped, “faster, Angel.”

Aziraphale released him and said, “Then get on your hands and knees.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips in anticipation as he did as he was ordered.

Aziraphale got on his knees behind Crowley and gripped his hips as he pushed back inside. He paused a moment to give them both time to adjust to the new position, then he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. 

Crowley moaned and panted as Aziraphale pounded into him. His arms were trembling from the effort of holding himself up, so he let himself fall forward, pressing his face into the blanket. The new angle let Aziraphale hit Crowley’s prostate more easily, drawing a string of slurred and muffled hisses of, “Yesss, yesssss, yessssss,” from the supine demon. 

Hearing that from Crowley, Aziraphale bit his lip and let himself rut with abandon, chasing their pleasures.

Crowley arched and cried out as he started to come. Aziraphale’s pace faltered, feeling his own climax nearing as Crowley tightened around him.

Feeling the angel falter, Crowley turned his head to speak clearly, saying, “Come on, Angel, fill me, claim me. I want you to come inside me.”

Aziraphale growled, “Mine.” He snapped his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside of Crowley, whose hips pushed back against him as he spilled inside him.

As he felt the angel’s come filling him, Crowley moaned, “Yoursss only yoursss.” 

As they caught their breath, Aziraphale loosened his grip on Crowley’s hips and an idea began to take shape. He recovered first and pulled out slowly. He skimmed his hands down Crowley’s slender back as he asked idly, “Darling, what would you say to having a toy to keep my spend inside you for a little while longer?”

Crowley’s only response was a languid gesture that resulted in a bright blue plug in his hole. He moaned a little at the new sensation then slowly collapsed to lay fully on his stomach. 

Aziraphale casually traced the edges where the flared silicone base met skin, earning him a shiver from Crowley. “Lovely, my dear,” he said in approval.

“Anything else before I go to sleep for bit, Angel?” Crowley asked, grogginess weighing down his words.

“No, my darling,” the angel answered sweetly. “Sleep well. You may well need your energy in the morning.”

Crowley made an interested but sleepy sound, so Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the blanket reappeared tucked gently around Crowley and a pillow appeared under his head. 

Aziraphale miracled up a pair of tartan pajamas for himself and settled his funny little reading glasses on his nose as he selected a book from the stacks by his bedside. He smiled as Crowley curled against him as he fell asleep. 

Aziraphale hummed an ancient hymn quietly as he settled in to enjoy exactly what he had always wanted but never dared to dream he would have: Crowley at his side, relaxed, safe, and his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> This fic got out of hand really fast. Originally, I wrote this only intending for Aziraphale to tempt Crowley into a kiss and leave the rest to your imagination. Next thing I know, this happened.
> 
> Anyways, Happy Holidays! I hope you have a great whatever you celebrate at this time of year!


End file.
